


Pink is always fun

by LadyAbigail



Series: Tumblr prompts [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A girl has to take care of her needs, Awkward Dean, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dean sees something he didn't want to see, F/M, Sex Shops, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: You need to make a trip to a sex shop and you have roommates can get a little nosey...what happens when they find the stuff in the box you don't want them to see?





	Pink is always fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a prompt for Sarah's 5K challenge on tumblr

It wasn't that often you were able to make a supply run by yourself. Usually one of the boys wanted to come with because they needed to pick something up or they needed something to do but this time you insisted you could handle the run yourself. Not only did you need to pick up some standard items, you all ended up going through first aid items like crazy, you needed to pick up some tampons and you needed to make a pit stop at a sex shop. You had managed to break your only vibrator over a week ago and there was only so much you could do with your hand. Your attitude was starting to affect your hunts and you refused to bring a Winchester on this run with you. Not only would it probably be an awkward situation but Dean would probably give you a load of shit about buying a sex toy. 

 

After deciding to find the sex shop first, your mind started to pick through what you were in the mood for. There were so many toys you wished you could add to the collection you wanted to start.  One of those wands were on your list. That was a top priority. It never hurt to have a few dildos around. The options were freaking limitless. 

 

After finding one of the bigger stores in town you parked the car you had taken from the bunker then let out a breath of air. You had actually only done this once before and it was over 5 years ago. You didn't even buy anything then because you were afraid of what the clerk would say. Of course it didn't help that the clerk was male. It was so much easier to order stuff online, it was more discreet, but that wasn't an option now. If you didn't get off tonight there was a possibility somebody would get hurt soon. 

 

Once you turned the ignition off, you double checked you had your wallet on you then headed inside. It was quiet. You were comfortable with quiet. When you saw the cashier sitting on her phone you let out a sigh of relief. You were so thankful there was a woman working tonight. 

 

"Evenin'" the young brunette woman greeted you with a smile. There was a slight accent to her voice but you couldn't place the origin. "I'm Sarah. Can I help you with anything or are you just browsing?"

 

"I broke my vibrator over a week ago." You could feel your cheeks turn a light red. "I'm in dire need for something new."

 

Sarah gave you a smile then walked around the counter. There was so many places to start but Sarah decided to go easy on you. After explaining the store to you she stopped in front of the wall of dildos. It was best to go basic. 

 

"Nothing here is exactly organized since some customers shop by size and others by color. Would you like me to show you my personal favorite?" Sarah gave you another smile

 

"Please. I am always up for trying new things." It was easy to return the smile to the clerk. It was a rare thing to run into such a nice person.

 

**Sarah reached up and pulled off a simple toy. It was pink,which you weren't fond of, but since it was recommended by an employee you were willing to give it a shot. Your eyes wondered down to the specs of the toy. That's what they were called right? They looked fun. 6 inches long and the girth was 5.5. It seemed like a reasonable size. It was the suction cup thing that sealed the deal. There were a few places in the bunker you could be adventurous**. 

 

"I love it." You gave Sarah a smile to show she had a very satisfied customer. "Now I need to pick up a new vibrator, do you have a favorite in that department?"

 

"Oh honey, I have quite a few." Sarah led you down the wall to the vibrators. The wall looked a little intimidating. 

 

"So here we have the bullets. I own one. They're convenient when you're stuck at home with roommates or on the road or whatever."

 

"Oh I have two roommates. They're Brothers. They're a pain in my ass." You fought back a snort. You were so glad they weren't here right now. 

 

"Are you glad to be away from them?" 

 

"For the day I am yes. I wasn't going to take them sex toy shopping with me. It would be way to awkward." You shook your head with a smile as you reached up to skim the bullets. There was one that caught your attention right away. It was silver and shiny. It had the option for 2 bullets.  That one was a definite buy. 

Now you needed one more thing. What was it? 

 

"Oh do you guys have any of those wands? I keep hearing about them and they're wonderful." You wish you could remember the actual name of the damn things. 

 

"Oh yes." Sarah turned and walked behind the counter then pulled the box off the shelf. You set the stuff you intended to buy on the counter and took the box from her. It was exactly what you were looking for. 

 

"Alright I'm good." You set the wand next to the your other items. "I believe I'm all set."

 

You watched Sarah ring everything up and when she was done you handed over the cash. It was a little less then you expected it. When she handed you the change with the receipt you scanned it over and saw a discount. 

 

"I'm the owner." Sarah responded to the puzzled look on your face. 

 

"That makes more sense." You flashed her a smile. "Say you wouldn't happen to have a box do you? I doubt my roommates will go through a box."

 

"Of course. I know what it's like to have snoopy roommates." Sarah went into the back and dug around for a box for your stuff. It took her a few minutes but she finally came out with one. After putting everything in the box for you she shoved the flaps down into each other so the contents couldn't be seen. 

 

"Thank you so much for this." You picked up the box and gave Sarah a final smile. You would definitely be back to see her. 

 

After heading out of the shop you walked carefully so you didn't drop the box, you had that thing happen where you would break something before you had a chance to get use out of it, you opened the back door to drop the box. Once you slammed the door shut with your butt you climbed into the drivers side. You needed to get your ass to the grocery store. 

You were so behind now. It was a good thing that you decided to get your personal items first because the ice cream you wanted for yourself would have been melted and inedible. 

 

Once you got into the store you made sure to be in and out. You got the body wash everybody needed, that was another thing everybody went through like crazy, you got condoms, tampons, a whole shit ton of first aid supplies and food. The majority of it was healthy food: steak, chicken, some fish, fruit and vegetables. You did pick up a couple of snacks though. A couple of bags of chips and the pint of Ben &, Jerry's you told yourself you needed. Actually you bought yourself two. It never hurt to have an extra hidden back in the freezer. 

 

By the time you got everything loaded into the car and back to the bunker a good 3 hours had passed. You were greeted in the garage by Dean who had his arms crossed over his chest. He was pissed that you were gone so long with his car. When you exited Baby you tossed Dean the keys then went into the back seat to grab the stuff out. Besides the box there was almost a dozen bags. 

 

"God did you buy out the whole store?" Dean joked as he grabbed the majority of the bags.

 

"Very funny." You stick your tongue out at him as you grab the box and pile a couple of the smaller bags on top. "We were out of a lot of crap." 

 

Dean lead you into the house then piled everything onto the table. After starting to put away stuff Dean saw the ice cream and shoved it under his arm then tried to walk off with it. 

 

"Put my ice cream back before I stab you with a fork." You growl at Dean as you open the fridge to put the steaks & fish away. 

 

Dean snorted as he turned around and brought the pint of ice cream to the freezer. After sticking your tongue out at him he shoved it in the back. Once all the bags were unloaded Dean went to the box that was left on the table and by the time you turned around he had started to open the flaps.

 

"Don't open..." your words went unheard as Dean opened the box. 

 

"What the hell?" Dean turned his head towards you as he quickly closed the box back up

 

"I told you not to open the box!" You run over to the kitchen table and snatch it off the table.

 

"Well that's an image I'll never get out of my head."

 

Dean quickly headed into the fridge while you headed back to the bedroom with the box in tow. You were officially embarrassed. Now Dean knew what you used to get yourself off with. God you prayed he would never open his mouth to Sam because if he did you'd never live it down.   


End file.
